Nikki Fictel
Character Nikki is first introduced as the sister of Dermott Fictel in Everybody Comes to Hank's. Hank has had a crush on her "since forever" and tries to win her affection while solving the mystery of who Dermott's father is. Nikki ends up sleeping with Hank, because she is a huge fan of the Rusty Venture cartoon, and Hank reminds her of the titular character. Later in the episode it is revealed that when she was fifteen she was the president of the "Rusty Venture Fan Club", and slept with Dr. Venture, (according to him she told him she was 20) who impregnated her with Dermott. Her mother threatened to charge Dr. Venture with statutory rape unless he paid child support and never saw Nikki again. She also agreed to raise the baby as her own. Dermott has no idea that his "sister" is actually his biological mother. Dermott's relationship with Nikki is yet to be explored. Although Nikki wanted to keep her son, its unkown how she treated him during childhood. For the most part, Dermott does treat her like a sister and shows some respect to his grandmother/mother. She currently resides in the trailer park, not far from the Venture Compound, where she deals antiques and collectables. Nikki appears to be very much obsessed fan of the Venture show and anyone close to the bloodline. Nikki reappeared briefly in the beginning of season five. While Hank was sleeping in Dermott's room, she attempted to seduce him again. However, with his memory erased he had forgotten their encounter and it appears he's lost his crush on her. She was seen in waitress uniform, meaning she might be working part or full time with her mother. Her encounter with Hank would be cut short by her mother, as she walked in on them. Mrs. Fictel quickly put a stop to it, recognizing Hank as Dr. Venture's son. There are some hints of this in the "From the Ladle to the Grave: The Story of Shallow Gravy" special, she's shown stroking a collectable of Rusty Venture. She begins to speak almost cunningly knowing that Dermott and Hank would get along calling it "destiny". This could hint that Nikki wanted to keep Dermott as her obsessed way of having something from the Venture family. Despite how things ended with Dr. Venture, she shows no ill will towards Hank or Dean. Its also evident when she shows no real morality seducing Hank; despite knowing he's Dermott's half-brother. She was also willing to try and seduce Hank, despite knowing Dermott was asleep in the same room. Episode Appearances Everybody Comes to Hank's From the Ladle to the Grave: The Story of Shallow Gravy What Color is Your Cleansuit? Gallery shot1668575687.jpg|Nikki at 15, pregnant with Dermott Nikki_pregnant.jpg nikki-character-design.jpg Nikki6.jpg|Nikki Fictel waking Hank Nikki5.jpg Nikki3.jpg Nikki2.jpg Nikki.jpg Trivia *Ironically, Nikki repeats history, though its reversed roles, when she sleeps with Hank. Given the timing, Nikki's most likely 31 or 32 and Hank is 18 ( 20 or 21 given that he's a clone). But still a bit of an age gap. Their relationship would somewhat be pedophilic, given to how old she is. *The only people who know the truth of her affair with Rusty and Dermott's true parentage are Her mother,Brock Samson, Shore Leave, Dr. Orpheus, and (possibly Billy Quizboy). Hank and the Alchemist were aware but they had their memories erased. Dr.Venture may have become aware of his relation to Dermott due to his reaction to Dermott' last name and age at the end of the jacket special. In Momma's Boys Dr. Venture confirms his knowledge in a "death confession" contest with Sgt Hatred. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fictel Family